


Best Foot Forward

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Internal Conflict, Introspection, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “…..to move past what we’ve been through, we have to keep moving forward.”





	

Korra never imagined being back at the Spirit World, on a vacation, no less. After all that has happened, she was used to being there when something dire was happening, with lives on the line. But this – this was different. She was on vacation, with Asami, no less. It felt nice, but she couldn't help feeling out of sorts; just waiting for something to happen.

The question, though, was what.

She stared up at the rolling sky above her and Asami. She was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do, what to say, or who knows what.

She was here, with her, and she couldn't stop thinking of what happened before; she didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

"Korra, you all right?" Asami whispered.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." Korra shook her head. "I just–I'm kind of," she took a deep breath. "I…I just have a feeling."

"What do you mean?"

Korra looked away from her for a moment, sheepish, and put a hand behind her neck. "I mean…I know, we're here on vacation…but I can't help but think about all that happened, in Republic City, with Kuvira, everything. Now that's over, there just…there might be…something…that might happen. Something."

Asami blinked, and then she shifted where she stood. "That wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I get it. Really."

"Thanks," Korra cast her eyes down, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do."

Asami stepped closer to Korra, and she put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "Well… I know it's never easy, and this might be cliché. But, to move past what we've been through, we have to keep moving forward."

Korra sighed. "You're right. That's the way to go."

Asami "I guess, there is one thing that could help you with that."

The Avatar turned her head to face Asami. "What's that?"

Asami then leaned in, and brought her lips onto Korra's, softly yet swiftly, and soundly. Korra stilled, and felt herself returning it, a lovely warmth building in her chest; she felt whole.

It felt right.

When they pulled apart, Asami placed her free hand against one of Korra's. "I take it this might be what would happen, what you had that feeling about?"

Korra blinked, and smiled. "Yeah, I think it was."


End file.
